Lightning Crashes
by fiftyshadesofdevingray
Summary: Ron Weasley always knew any child of his would be stubborn.


**Summary: Ron Weasley always knew any child of his would be stubborn. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Lightning Crashes. **

**A/N: Just a little something I thought up reading another amazeballs fanfic entitled "Roses in the Rain" by ReillyJade**

** "Lightning Crashes"**

_Oh now feel it comin' back again_

_Like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind_

_Forces pullin' from the center of the earth again_

The Weasley's were a stubborn bunch of individuals; it had to be something in their DNA starting with Molly Weasley herself. Ron hadn't helped the gene pool any by marrying one Hermione Granger, the cleverest witch of her age and the most stubborn. So to say when Hermione announced she was pregnant he already knew a lot about the kid, except for the gender which Hermione wanted to keep as a surprise, an agonizing surprise that wouldn't be revealed for months or so he thought.

Ron had been in his office at the Ministry filing a report after his latest mission when get a memo that he needed to get to St Mungo's, it was Hermione and she had been in accident. He had felt slightly nervous when he got the news, was she okay? What about the baby?

Things only seemed to get worse the moment he ran through the hospital. Hermione lay in a room, her blood drenched pants hung over a nearby chair. She was curled up in a hospital, her hair stuck to her face in a sheet of sweat that lightly dusted her skin. She wept gently; he felt his protective instincts kick in when she cried. He walked over to the bed and squeezed her hand gently just so he would know she was there.

"I-I am sorry," she sobbed, "I didn't mean to."

Ron frowned and stroked a stray hair from Hermione's face. "Didn't mean to do what?"

Hermione leaned into his hand. "I-I fell, and now the baby is here and it's too soon," she whimpered.

Ron grabbed her face. "Don't cry," he ordered, "this isn't your fault, it was an accident and accidents happen."

"I shouldn't have stood on that chair," she groaned, weepily, "it was foolish and all because one stupid law book."

"Why didn't you use your wand?" He bit his tongue; holding back the rest of the words on his tongue, he didn't need to bark at her in this condition.

"I couldn't remember where it was," she gulped, "I have just been so forgetful lately, but I didn't think this would happen."

Ron could have been mad at her, sure what she had done was careless and stupid but she was punishing herself enough. She would never hurt the baby intentionally, the baby. Where was the baby? What was the baby? Most importantly would the baby be okay?

Ron pulled Hermione to his chest, rocking her back and forth gently. She was weepier than usual, the healer that had led him to her said that it was the clotting drought they had given her. Blood loss on top of premature delivery did not help her case. All he wanted to do was make her feel better.

"What can I do," he whispered "love what I can do?"

Hermione looked up at him, her large brown eyes soaked. "Just go be with her for a little, I don't want her alone," she sighed.

Ron nodded, and turned to leave but stopped and looked back at Hermione in awe. He couldn't help but smile, he knew it was probably wrong in this moment, it was a girl. They had a daughter/

"It's a girl?"

Hermione nodded, smiling faintly. "Yeah, it's a girl," she breathed, "I only saw her for a moment but she's beautiful and from what I can tell is she has your hair."

Ron smirked. "Well there is no escaping that," he chuckled.

Hermione's chest heaving again, "Ron what if she isn't okay?" She cried, "I couldn't live with myself and the healer her said-"

Ron shook his head. "She will be fine, love," he reassured her, "in fact she is a Weasley so that automatically makes her stubborn meaning she will probably survive because other said she can't."

It started as a lie, but as it came out of his mouth he could feel the truth sinking in.

**2 Months Later**

The baby's cries beckoned him out of his slumber. Ron turned to Hermione to see that she was still sleeping peacefully, and decided it wouldn't be best to wake her. He got up slowly as to not shift the bed too much and made his way to the soft yellow nursery.

The perfect little bundle lay there, her cheeks going scarlet with tears. Ron couldn't help but smile, most would find this a burden but he would pay thousands of gold coins just to hear her cries. Her cries had almost been taken away from him once.

Ron scooped the tiny girl up and held her to his chest, she stopped almost instantly as if she was sensing he was her father. "Why," he cooed, "why is my little Rosie making so many noises."

Ron sat in the rocking chair; holding the girl against his chest. " That's okay cry all you want, at you're here." He muttered.

**A/N: Meh, review?**


End file.
